DESDE TU PARTIDA
by Ritsuko-nee
Summary: Desde el momento en que Arnold, a sus 26 años, partió nuevamente a San Lorenzo muchos cabos quedaron sueltos y muchas heridas quedaron abiertas, principalmente en el corazón de Helga.
1. Chapter 1

**1** **-Prólogo**

Eran las 3:37 AM, era primavera, de la madrugada de un día de Abril.

Helga había despertado abruptamente y gritando con fuerza; su frente estaba repleta de pequeñas gotas de sudor, sus ojos azules se encontraban medio abiertos, su respiración estaba entrecortada; y sus manos, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, temblaban como si tuviera frio. En realidad había tenido un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla. Poco a poco reguló su respiración; en silencio se puso de pie entre la oscuridad de su habitación y caminó hacia la pared en busca del interruptor para encender la luz.

Encontrándose las luces encendidas, suspiró al poder contemplar todo el lugar. Tras un profundo suspiro, detalló el ligero desorden que adornaba la habitación; aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de vivir completamente sola, en un nuevo apartamento que tal vez contaría las nuevas historias de ésta etapa de su vida. Nuevamente caminó en silencio por el lugar; primero se detuvo frente al espejo y sin quererlo detalló su aspecto, parecía enferma, su piel lucia más pálida de lo normal, y sus mejillas, al igual que sus labios, un poco menos coloridas de lo usual; su cabellera rubia que estaba recogida en una coleta baja que permanecía desalineada; sus ojos que aún lucían ligeramente abiertos, estaban acompañados por unas ojeras le hacían ver más demacrada de lo que realmente estaba; y su pijama rosa, que como vestido caía hasta sus muslos, ahora dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros.

A pesar de su aspecto, no se preocupó por arreglarse. Así que luego, se dirigió a su mesa de noche, allí tenía una de sus tantas agendas de color rosa, tomó una junto a un bolígrafo y se permitió escribir sobre lo que le angustiaba y no le permitía dormir…

 _Aún estás ahí..._

 _Quisiera poder evitarlo, deseo poder evitarlo...pero tú sigues allí, arraigado en lo más profundo de mis sueños, de mis pensamientos, de mis sentimientos; llenándome constantemente de dudas, de temores y de miedos._

 _He despertado esta mañana, simplemente porque he soñado contigo. Desde mi punto de vista no es algo malo, pero inevitablemente soñé con tu llegada, con lo cuánto que deseo tu pronto, aunque no destinado, regreso… Pero al mismo tiempo me recuerdo a mí misma huyendo de ti por miedo, por temor a un posible desprecio._

 _..._

 _¿Qué me has hecho?_

 _...Hace mucho tiempo se supone que debí de olvidarme de ti, de tu mirada brillante, de tu cabellera dorada que alguna vez tuve entre mis manos; de tu astucia, y de toda tu cobardía. Pero, al contrario de ello, tu recuerdo continúa incesante, aquí, en lo más profundo de mi corazón._

 _Bien...Ahora dime ¿Qué hago para borrarte de mis recuerdos, mis sueños y mis pensamientos?_

Soltó el bolígrafo y antes de cerrar la agenda dio un último vistazo a la pregunta que se hacía y que, evidentemente, sabía que nadie contestaría.

—Es realmente difícil…— Murmuró dejando caer su cabeza contra el espaldar de la silla, repentinamente sintió un leve ardor en la garganta, tal vez vomitaría nuevamente.

Suspiró profundamente y finalmente optó por soltar ambos objetos de sus manos, posando una de ellas sobre su estómago intentando calmar el ligero dolor que tenía, a la vez que hacia un esfuerzo desesperado por no pensar en él.

Pero… ¿Qué había ocurrido con anterioridad?

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**2- Capítulo 2**

 _ **Incio FlashBack**_

 _Hace ocho meses…_

Ahí se encontraba Helga, acostada en su cama, con su pijama rosa puesta y el cabello desordenado. Con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente al techo pensando "¿qué demonios iba a hacer con su vida?". Actualmente, experimentaba cambios a los que ella, a sus 25 años, aún no se acostumbraba. Estaba en un proceso de transición, ya que aún le costaba creer que su mejor amiga, Phoebe Heyerdahl, se iba a casar finalmente con el amor de su vida: Gerald Johanssen.

Y no es que no estuviera feliz por ella, por el contrario le alegraba inmensamente la felicidad que profesaba su mejor amiga. Pero, no teniendo algo que ver con ello, le molestaba tener que pensar en todo lo que implicaba para ella dichoso matrimonio; es decir: tener que vivir absolutamente sola, nuevamente sola.

…

A decir verdad, con el paso de los años Helga G. Pataki había fortalecido a un más su amistad con Phoebe, por lo cual, para nadie fue de extrañar que una vez terminaron la secundaría, ambas chicas, se fueran a vivir juntas. Compartiendo de esta manera el resto de su adolescencia y el inicio su edad adulta; al igual que muchas experiencias más que lograron afianzar la confianza y cariño que se tenían entre ellas.

Ella era más que simplemente su mejor amiga, era su consejera, su hermana, y la persona con la que había compartido más tiempo que con su propia familia. Ahora aquella amiga estaba ocupada organizando todo lo del matrimonio, y estaba a sólo unos cuantos días de marcharse del apartamento que juntas habían llamado "hogar". Para Helga era inevitable pensar en todo ello, mientras veía como el apartamento comenzaba a lucir vacío, ante la ausencia de las cosas que Phoebe ya había empacado.

Repentinamente, mientras se removía en la cama, recordó algo. La angustia invadió su mente; ya que un par de horas atrás había estado con su mejor amiga y ella le dijo algo que la obligó a desordenar un poco sus ideas…

* * *

 _ **Como de costumbre iban Helga y Phoebe por las calles hablando, la rubia lucía un vestido tubo clásico, color malva, con un corte discreto y de un largo hasta las rodillas, que adornaba su figura esbelta y hacia resaltar sus curvas y sus senos que a esta edad ya habían logrado su máximo desarrollo, aun permaneciendo dentro de un tamaño promedio. El vestido iba acompañado por unos tacones elegantes de color beige; su cabello permanecía atado en una coleta alta y llevaba un maquillaje simple para permanecer en el trabajo.**_

— _ **¿Crees que debería trasladarme a un apartamento más pequeño? — preguntó mientras ayudaba a su amiga a cargar unos paquetes que contenían parte de la lencería que Phoebe estaba preparando para su luna de miel, esperando sorprender a su futuro esposo. Después de todo, la boda se ejecutaría en dos días; es decir, el Viernes de esa semana.**_

— _ **No estoy muy segura de ello Helga, realmente no me gustaría que abandonaras aquel lugar. Pienso que podrías comprarlo— respondió con sinceridad Phoebe, quien iba un poco más casual que Helga, al vestir unos pantalones negros, acompañados de una camisa manga larga, a rayas, y unos tacones blancos que la hacían lucir solo un poco más alta de lo de realmente era. Su cabello, a diferencia de su amiga, permanecía suelto y peinado hacia un lado.**_

 _ **Tras su sugerencia, Phoebe miró a Helga de reojo, después de todo, al igual que ella, se había encariñado con aquel apartamento, por lo cual de una u otra forma pensaba que era triste dejarlo perder.**_

— _ **¡Criminal, Phoebe! — "gritó" un poco decepcionada, deteniéndose en medio de la acera —¿Qué se supone que haré con tanto espacio para mi sola? — preguntó angustiada, después de todo le molestaban un poco los espacios amplios y deshabitados.**_

— _ **Hel, tal vez en algún momento quieras, como yo, conformar tu propia familia, y…y ese apartamento sería un buen lugar para empezar— dijo sonriente y Helga bufó molesta.**_

— _ **Oh vamos, Phebs!... Sabes que la única persona con la que siempre he querido construir una familia no se encuentra con nosotros, y no creo que simplemente vuelva para estar conmigo— dijo molesta pateando una piedra que había logrado ver en el camino— … y antes que nada, el muy ciego y tonto nunca ha notado mis sentimientos— Concluyó retomando su caminar lento.**_

— _ **Corrección— habló intentando hacer la aclaración — Hasta donde recuerdo, él si los notó, pero tú, por andar de terca simplemente te espantaste, y sin temor alguno negaste tus propios sentimientos y nunca más los dijiste con claridad— rechistó haciendo que Helga se molestara más y continuara con su firme andar, mientras Phoebe intentaba alcanzarla.**_

— _ **Suficiente tengo con tener que estar vestida así por la maldita reunión con los inversionistas— dijo decepcionada en un intento por cambiar la conversación.**_

— … _ **Escuché que ha confirmado su asistencia a la boda. Si no estoy mal, en este preciso momento debe de estar bajando del avión…— comentó Phoebe desviando nuevamente la conversación hacia Arnold, a lo que Helga como reacción casi deja caer los paquetes que traía en la mano.**_

 _ **Su rostro simplemente palideció y por todo su cuerpo corrió un escalofrío. De cierta manera se alegraba que saber que ese hombre, Arnold Phillip Shortman, al que tanto amor le profesaba estaría de vuelta, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un mal presentimiento. Quizás algo no andaba, ni andaría bien.**_

* * *

Se arrancó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y dio una vuelta en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada. Repentinamente su móvil empezó a sonar, era una llamada de un número desconocido, lo cual la desconcertó al ver la insistencia en la llamada.

—Veamos, quien me ha estado llamando— se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba el móvil que había estado alumbrando y se sentaba en la cama; pero antes de que tan siquiera tuviera chance de pensar en el siguiente movimiento, notó que había un mensaje de texto que había llegado entre las llamadas que entraban…. Al parecer eran del mismo número.

—Qué raro, ¿Quién será? — dijo en un tono de voz suave mientras comenzaba a revisar la bandeja de entrada.

"— _Hola Helga—_

— _¿Cómo estás? —_

— _Espero que bien, sería bueno saber de ti—"_

La lectura de los mensajes no pudo dejarla menos confundida, ¿Quién podría ser? Y ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad? Miles de preguntas empezaron a llegar a la mente de Helga, pero antes de que pudiera formular verbalmente una, nuevamente su móvil vibró, había llegado un nuevo mensaje de texto.

"— _Necesito hablar contigo—_

— _¿Puedo llamarte? —"_

Nuevos interrogantes se sumaron, ahora no le quedaba más que responder un " _Sí_ " y esperar la llamada para saber de quién se trataba.

"— _Claro, puedes llamarme—"_

Respondió y se dispuso a esperar aquella misteriosa llamada.

Antes de que pasaran unos cuantos minutos, había entrado una llamada, era el número que le había estado insistiendo. Con algo de preocupación tomó la llamada, pero repentinamente recordó las palabras de Phoebe: _**"Si no estoy mal, en este preciso momento debe de estar bajando del avión…".**_

— " _No puede ser… "_ —se dijo a sí misma, pero antes de ponerse a darle vueltas al asunto, simplemente habló.

—¿Hola? —preguntó preocupada esperando respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, ¿Helga?— Dijo una voz masculina, desde el otro lado de la línea; era una voz profunda, y tranquila. Helga sabía a la perfección quien era el dueño de esa voz que sonó desde su teléfono.

—Sí, con ella— contestó de la manera más neutral que le fue posible, evitando que cualquier suspiro romántico escapara de sus labios. Evidentemente sabía que aquella voz le hacía sentir nerviosa.

—Hablas con Arnold — dijo el caballero con tranquilidad.

—¡Cabeza de balón! Digo, Arnold! — Exclamó fingiendo sorpresa. Ciertamente no esperaba una llamada suya; de hecho no esperaba saber de él hasta el día de la boda—digo, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal el viaje? — fue la pregunta que logró articular de manera torpe, volviendo a los años de la primaria.

—Bien, Helga— respondió resignado al ver como ella jamás dejaría de lado los apodos —¿Tú, cómo estás? — devolvió la pregunta.

—Bien, algo sorprendida, pero bien— fue la respuesta que dio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la recamara mordiéndose ligeramente los labios y pateando sus tacones, de un lado a otro para no tropezar con ellos — ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? — no pudo evitar preguntarle, pero segundos después se dio, literalmente una palmada en la frente al recordar que ella tenía una mejor amiga que estaba a puertas del matrimonio con el mejor amigo del cabeza de balón. La conclusión era obvia.

—A decir verdad, Helga, sólo supuse que tendrías el mismo número de hace 4 años— respondió el joven con tranquilidad, cediéndole la palabra.

—Oh, Ya veo— dijo con nerviosismo y al ver como su hipótesis se derrumbaba, comenzó a reír un poco — Aun así ¿A qué se debe la sorpresa de tu llamada, cabeza de balón?— atinó a preguntar mientras organizaba un poco sus ideas, así como también lo hacía con su melena rubia —…creí que tú no….— pero antes de lograr terminar la frase Arnold la silencio con sus palabras.

—Ya te dije, Helga, necesito hablar contigo. Y….— habló seriamente —…por favor no termines esa frase— prácticamente le imploró con sus palabras, a lo que Helga permaneció un momento en silencio antes de decir algo de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede, Arnold? —preguntó con seriedad, dejando los apodos de lado y respondiendo al tono usado por él.

—….—la línea permaneció en silencio por un largo momento— Necesito hablar con alguien Helga…— dijo con seriedad.

—No soy Psicóloga, ni Terapeuta— aclaro de inmediato, intentando imponer una barrera entre ellos, la cual sabía a la perfección que jamás se crearía. Era demasiado débil ante él y sus suplicas.

—Lo sé, de hecho no sé por qué te busque a ti, pude haber buscado a alguien más… a Gerald, mis padres…— contestó con un tono de voz algo bajo que Helga supo identificar, quedando aun así extrañada de escuchar así a su "viejo" amigo.

—Vale, te escucho ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó de nuevo, mientras se sentaba en un sillón de su alcoba, recostándose contra el espaldar del mismo y masajeando un poco la frente.

La llamada nuevamente se tornó silenciosa y después de varios segundos, repentinamente se escuchó un suspiro profundo por parte del chico que continuo en silencio por un largo momento. Cuando el silencio finalmente se dio por terminado el joven volvió a hablar.

—No te burles de mí, ni digas "Te lo dije"—Advirtió.

—Sabes perfectamente que lo haré— respondió mientras soplaba ligeramente el cabello que caía en su frente, intentando mostrarse despreocupada al escuchar la actitud que tenía Arnold… no creyó que en su vida volvería a escucharlo a él hablando como si estuviera destrozado, no después del cruel rompimiento que tuvo con Ruth Mcdougal años atrás.

—Verás Helga….— comenzó así su relato.

—Desde que me fui a San Lorenzo para quedarme allí ayudando a la gente de ojos verdes en lugar de mis padres, he estado pensando todo el tiempo en _ELLA_ …— comentó inquieto, mencionando a una mujer, frente a lo cual Helga no dejándose tomar por sorpresa comenzó a armar sus hipótesis acerca del asunto.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó molesta recordando como aparentemente Ruth había terminado con él, manipulándolo, usándolo y jugando con sus sentimientos. Por un momento se sintió molesta al saber que nuevamente era la depositaria de las penas causadas por la misma mujer, como si con una ocasión no hubiera bastado.

—Durante el tiempo que estuve en San Lorenzo, estuve pensando mucho en las cosas, de hecho había vuelto con la idea de manejar la situación y volver a intentarlo, al punto de que había decidido declararme el día de la boda de Gerald y Phoebe.

Aquellas palabras rompieron inmensamente el corazón de Helga, quien no pudo más que deja correr por sus mejillas una lagrima de tristeza y amargura al descubrir que el amor de su vida estaba decidido a estar con otra mujer que no era ella.

Permaneció en silencio esperando a que Arnold continuara con su relato, pero éste al igual que ella, permanecía en silencio esperando las palabras de Helga.

—Continúa con lo que decías…— le invito a hablar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y ahogaba un sollozo.

Él, después de un profundo suspiro, prosiguió.

—Hace un par de horas, cuando ya estaba de regreso en Hillwood, fui a visitarla de sorpresa a su casa…— dijo en tono pausado no estando muy seguro de si debía de continuar o no.

—Y ella estaba con alguien más— completó rendida, no podía simplemente quedarse callada.

Arnold se sintió confundido por un momento, así que permaneció en silencio, él le estaba contando a Helga su historia, la cual no precisamente era una historia feliz, pero si era algo que comprometía sus sentimientos, por lo que de cierta manera le ofendió profundamente el escuchar como ella lo tomaba con tanta "tranquilidad".

—¿Tú sabes de que estoy hablando? — preguntó seriamente al recordar que Helga siempre había mantenido una muy buena relación con él, hasta antes de irse, y de hecho ella misma fue quien siempre se metió en su vida amorosa dándole consejos y recomendaciones para que se alejara de las "chicas malas" entre ellas Ruth — tu silencio… —dijo él con su ánimo por el piso — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste claramente? —

—Por si no mal recuerdas, Arnold, — dijo lentamente haciendo énfasis en su nombre — no hablamos desde hace 4 años cuando tomaste la decisión de irte— dijo herida aun no pudiendo sacar de su cabeza la idea de que Arnold permaneció en contacto con otra mujer durante esos largos años, mientras que con ella no.

—Yo…— Intentó hablar al recordar todas y cada una de las cartas que Helga le envió, pero ella le interrumpió.

—¡Nunca enviaste respuesta alguna! — Respondió molesta—Te escribí en varias ocasiones, día tras día, y nunca respondiste… ¡ya veo porqué fue!— continuo levantando progresivamente el tono de voz.

Estaba molesta, realmente molesta, no solo por las absurdas palabras del chico, sino porque a medida de que la conversación avanzaba, ella comenzaba a recordar la guerra declarada que tenía con Ruth Mcdougal, la chica de cabellos castaños, de la que al parecer Arnold ahora mismo le hablaba.

— ¿Cómo demonios pretendías que te mantuviera al tanto de todo? — dijo más adelante, una vez logró calmar su temperamento y nuevamente masajeaba su cabeza.

Él permaneció en silencio, aceptando que tal vez y sólo tal vez había sido en gran parte su error. Después de todo, no es como si las cartas nunca hubieran llegado al destinatario…

—Tienes razón— dijo rendido —creo que no podré ir al matrimonio de los chicos. Por favor discúlpate en mi nombre—

—No les puedes hacer eso—reclamó de inmediato.

—Helga, no quiero ver a nadie, sólo quiero pasar unos cuantos días en mi casa con mi familia y de ahí simplemente volver a San Lorenzo para poder olvidarme de todo esto—

—Aun así no puedes hacerle esto al cabeza de cepillo y a Phoebe. — dijo un tanto molesta — ellos no tienen la culpa de que tú continuaras con ella en tu vida— con seriedad se puso nuevamente de pie, como si estuviera hablando frente a frente con Arnold —Además, no puedes simplemente condenar tu vida por ella, deja de comportarte como un completo idiota o como un niño y simplemente continua con tu vida—

—…yo…— intento excusarse, pero fue interrumpido por Helga.

—Pero nada, Arnold, no es la primera, ni será la última vez que te rompan el corazón… ¿no crees que has sido demasiado bonachón? — estaba hastiada de la situación, realmente quería terminar con aquella conversación lo más pronto posible, por lo que no cuido mucho sus palabras.

Él lo pensó por un instante—…Sí, tienes razón, no es ni la primera ni la última vez que rompen mi corazón, después de todo hasta tú lo hiciste— comentó seriamente, dejando completamente en silencio a Helga que simplemente optó por morder fuertemente sus labios, queriendo desvanecerse en el aire como las burbujas.

—Tú ganas, tal vez tengas la razón, Helga— esta vez él cedió ante ella. Tal vez tenía razón y él siempre había sido un buen chico y por ello las chicas nunca lo tomaban en serio. ¿Sería este el momento de empezar a ser un chico malo?

—Gracias por escucharme— dijo una vez detuvo sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes mucho por ello, cabezón— dijo rendida mientras miraba el reloj que permanecía en la pared, eran poco más de las 11:00 PM —Mañana tengo trabajo, así que es momento de colgar la llamada— quería concluir lo más pronto la llamada, aun sabiendo que probablemente estaría despierta hasta después de las 3 de la madrugada.

Sin decir más, Arnold entendió el mensaje, por lo cual la llamada concluyó.

—Jumm uhm uhm ¿Tenías que decirle todo ello? — Preguntó repentinamente alguien.

—Ciertamente no lo sé, pero sólo espero que las cosas salgan bien— dijo tranquilo dejando a un lado el su móvil mientras miraba de reojo a quien le acompañaba.

—Solo ten cuidado con lo que haces y con lo que quieres hacerle a ella…— finalizó antes de dejar en un escaparate un papel para Arnold, para finalmente marcharse de ahí.

.

.

Tras la llamada, nuevamente Helga estaba en silenció en su habitación; se sentía disgustada y al borde de la desesperación; realmente le había afectado de más las palabras de Arnold. En silencio optó simplemente por dejar el teléfono a un lado, mientras tomaba su toalla y se dirigía al baño, quizá una ducha le ayudaría a disminuir su enfado.

.

.

.

Para nadie era un secreto. Era prácticamente de conocimiento público que hace unos años atrás, durante el viaje a San Lorenzo, algo muy importante y significativo había cambiado entre Arnold y Helga, quienes para sorpresa de pocos en su grupo, a sus 10 y 11 años, respectivamente, estaban empezando una extraña, pero linda "relación amorosa" que nunca fue declarada con palabras.

Los primeros días después del viaje, se veía a un Arnold alegre, no solo por el regreso de sus padres, sino porque ahora, inesperadamente, estaba junto a una chica que al parecer lo quería, lo amaba como siempre había soñado; y él hacía lo mismo con ella.

Por otro lado, aunque para muchos fue sorpresivo, lograron evidenciar como la ruda y cruel Helga G. Pataki, poco a poco fue saliendo de su caparazón, desarmándose un poco y mostrándose como una niña más.

Esa época, sexto grado, era exclusivamente de ellos y de sus alegrías.

Para cuando llegaron a séptimo grado, repentinamente algo cambio, el amor que había en el aire, entre Arnold y Helga, repentinamente se había evaporado, y esta vez, sin "razón alguna" Helga sin decir nada ni explicar mucho, citó un día a Arnold y simplemente terminó con él su relación.

Helga nuevamente creo un caparazón… pero no uno de chica mala y cruel que te rompería cada uno de tus huesos si así lo desea; contrario a ello se le veía como una chica frágil, débil que había perdido sus esperanzas en el mundo y en Arnold.

Por su parte, Arnold confundido intento buscar en más de una ocasión la explicación frente al repentino cambio de la rubia. Buscó respuesta planteándose mil y un escenarios, pero nunca alcanzó la respuesta que esperaba, nunca encontró la verdadera razón frente al cambio que Helga le quería dar a sus vidas. ¿Cómo era posible que de la noche a la mañana todo ese amor que ambos se profesaran, simplemente "muriera"? Simplemente no había razón.

Aquella época fue el infierno para ambos rubios, la distancia los invadió y ambos se alejaron lo suficiente como para dar inicio de nuevo a sus vidas. La tregua llegó un par de años después, en plena adolescencia, cuando nuevamente ambos se dieron el chance ser amigos, los mejores amigos. Comenzaron a conocerse de nuevo e incluso llegaron a bromear entre ellos, pero nunca hablaron acerca de " _ **¿Qué les pasó?".**_

El tiempo corrió, pasaron muchas y pocas cosas en los años siguientes, pero el punto, quizá más significativo, había sido que Arnold se había reencontrado con Ruth, quien al parecer dejó de ser superficial y "tonta" como parecía unos años atrás. Ese cambio, esa "nueva Ruth", logró llamar la atención del rubio, quien ante la mínima señal de interés por parte de ella hacía él, aprovechó la oportunidad y se lanzó a iniciar una relación.

Su noviazgo con Ruth, inició cuando tenía 18 años, mientras que ella estaba en sus 21 años. En un principio para las personas cercanas al rubio (Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, su familia, etc) era casi obvio y evidente que la relación no duraría mucho tiempo, pero con el pasar de los días e incluso de los meses, muchos simplemente se resignaron a ello ya que aquella relación se había convertido en algo que nadie, ni la mismísima Helga G. Pataki, aunque lo intentara, podía sabotear.

 _ **¿Así de impactante era Ruth Mcdougal?**_

Pronto, al ver como las cosas si iban seriamente, Helga dejó de interferir en la relación de Arnold y Ruth, considerando que él permanecía con un incesante deseo por permanecer escéptico ante las constantes advertencias que Helga le hacía referente la posible y muy viable infidelidad por parte de la chica Mcdougal.

 _ **¿¡Cómo se podía ser tan absurdamente ingenuo!?**_

Pero aun así, pasados dos años y medio cuando su carrera universitaria iba muy adelantada, Arnold finalmente deseó quitarse la venda de los ojos y terminó al parecer "definitivamente" su relación con Ruth. Acto seguido a ello, tras viajar unas vacaciones a San Lorenzo para pasar el rato junto a sus padres, que habían vuelto allí, él nunca volvió y a cambio de su estadía allí, fueron sus padres quienes regresaron, respetando el deseo de Arnold de permanecer allí para aprender de la cultura, y seguir ayudando a los ojos verdes en lugar ellos. Después de todo ello, sería un buen aporte para su carrera en Antropología.

En un principio, la decisión de Arnold no fue bien vista por Helga, quien como siempre sufrió a solas, en silencio, y después de un tiempo de intentar contactarlo mediante cartas, de las cuales nunca tuvo respuesta, simplemente dejó de intentarlo después del tercer año… Así corrieron rápidamente cuatro largos años llenos de mutismo y lejanía, o por lo menos eso creía Helga.

…Pero nuevamente estaba ahí, sabiendo de él cuando menos se lo esperaba.

—"Esto realmente es una molestia…"— se dijo a sí misma una vez hubo calmado su enojo con un baño caliente. —¡Estúpido cabeza de balón! — gritó molesta azotando la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, algo vino a su mente: " _ **—**_ … _ **el muy ciego y tonto nunca notó mis sentimientos—", "—Hasta donde recuerdo, él si los notó, pero tú, por andar de terca simplemente te espantaste, y sin duda alguna negaste tus propios sentimientos y nunca más los dijiste con claridad—"**_

Tal vez, como casi siempre, su mejor amiga, tenía la razón y la única manera de saber realmente lo que podía suceder, era diciéndole claramente sus sentimientos a Arnold. ¿Realmente era lo que necesitaba hacer? ¿no?

Después de todo ahora eran adultos, quizás era el momento adecuado para enfrentar sus temores, su viejos fantasmas y demonios que venían atacándola, atormentándola una y otra vez desde los 13 años cuando en medio de tanta confusión, problemas, y temor por sí misma y por Arnold, decidió mandar su relación al demonio como si nunca hubiera importado.

Continuará...

* * *

 _ **Bueno, quiero agradecer a quienes se han dado el paso por aquí para leer la historia que les traigo, quedo atenta a cualquier comentario que tengan.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Capítulo 3**

El miedo repentinamente la agobió, sus esquemas y defensas la atacaron. ¿Sería ella capaz de ejecutar tal hazaña? Esa pregunta pronto comenzó a recorrer la mente de Helga, que terminó por dormir profundamente planeando cómo darle rienda suelta a sus emociones y sentimientos.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, al otro lado de la cuidad, específicamente en la casa de huéspedes de la familia Shortman, se puede ver a un rubio recorriendo su antigua habitación, aún allí se conservaban muchas de las viejas cosas que le traían muchos recuerdos; algunos de ellos muy gratos, otros quizá no tanto.

Su atención actualmente era acaparada por un papel que la noche anterior le habían dejado sobre el escaparate, con tranquilidad se dispuso a deshacer el doblez del papel encontrando dentro de él una dirección con unas indicaciones. Sabía perfectamente a qué lugar correspondían, pero…

… _ **¿Era realmente lo que necesitaba?**_

Después de observarlo un rato simplemente lo volvió a doblar, dejándolo de lado para finalmente tomar la toalla que permanecía sobre su cama; posiblemente una ducha de agua fría le ayudase a orientar mejor sus ideas.

Al salir de su habitación, fue inevitable que Arnold se encontrará, como regularmente lo hacía, a su abuelo Phil saliendo del baño.

—Te aconsejo que no entres allí, Shortman— advirtió con malicia el ahora anciano de 97 años, mientras reía burlonamente de su nieto intentando remover sus cabellos como en viejos tiempos.

—Jajaja ¡Abuelo! — reclamó sonriente al ver como este hacia un esfuerzo por alcanzar su cabellera dorada, pero al contrario de lo esperado, sólo pudo posar sus manos en sus orejas, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Vaya, no había notado que habías crecido tanto, Arnold— hizo el señalamiento, con un tono de voz muy serio y ante la imposibilidad de revolcar el cabello de su nieto. Intento reír a carcajadas, pero pronto una fuerte tos invadió su risa —cof- cof- cof- cof—

—¡Abuelo! ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó preocupado acercándose con cautela al viejo Phil, quien lo retiro con la mano y nuevamente comenzó a reír llamando la atención de Arnold.

—jajajajaja no te preocupes Shortman. Sí, estoy viejo, pero a este roble le hace falta mucho para acabarse— dijo con seguridad mientras avanzaba lentamente pasando de largo por el lado de su nieto, en dirección a las escaleras—¡Galletica, ven aquí! — exclamó molesto al ver a como Gertie caminaba como si estuviera en una pasarela — una vez estés listo baja a desayunar con nosotros…. —esta vez le habló a su no tan pequeño nieto —¡Ven aquí, vieja loca! — gritó nuevamente dirigiendo su atención a su esposa, mientras Arnold sonreía de lado al ver como entre ellos interactuaban a pesar de la vejez. Sin más entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al igual que Helga, Arnold había crecido, era un hombre de contextura delgada que medía poco más de 1,85 mts. Su cuerpo no tenía una musculatura muy marcada, pero si era lo suficientemente bien formado como para pensar que se ejercitaba frecuentemente. Su espalda y sus hombros eran anchos; sus brazos, piernas y glúteos estaban potencialmente tonificados al igual que su abdomen que lucía plano y bien marcado. Posiblemente ni Helga, en sus sueños más eróticos, depravados y húmedos, hubiera imaginado cuánto se iba a desarrollar físicamente Arnold.

Después de un largo, reconfortante y relájate baño; Arnold volvió a su habitación en donde puso buscar dentro de su equipaje alguna ropa decente que ponerse. Finamente, después de una búsqueda exhaustiva, tomo la decisión de colocarse un pantalón de dril color gris acompañado de una camisa manga larga, a cuadros, de color azul claro, la cual no se esforzó por abotonar hasta el final, simplemente la dejo abotonada hasta el final de su pecho, dejando ver de esta manera su clavícula y su cuello que estaba adornado con un viejo collar de plata que había recibido de los ojos verdes; sus zapatos eran formales y de color miel.

Se aplicó un poco de colonia e intento peinar su melena dorada que hoy por hoy era más larga y descontrolada como nunca lo había sido.

Una vez estuvo listo, recorrió nuevamente su habitación en búsqueda de algo. Fue así como caminó lentamente hacia su escritorio, sabía que allí, en el último de sus cajones estaba lo que buscaba. Sin darle más espera, abrió dicho cajón y justo como esperaba allí, bajo unos viejos papeles se escondía un viejo cofre de plata antiguo en forma rectangular que él mismo había comprado años atrás, cuando aún Helga G. Pataki era su "novia".

" _ **Novia... qué raro era pensar ello después de 12 años…."**_

Al tomarlo entre sus manos notó que aunque este tenía un poco de polvo cubriéndolo, seguía siendo igual que como lo recordaba; fue así que terminó por valerse de un pañuelo para limpiar toda la superficie del cofre dejando que en este se viera la fina y delicada decoración que lo caracterizaba. El cofre era delicado, en su totalidad estaba decorado con figuras de rosas en diferentes tamaños y un reluciente color plateado que lo caracterizaba.

En la parte superior del cofre (en la tapa para ser más específicos) reposaba una pequeña joya, una piedra, un cuarzo rosa en forma de ovalada, era muy detallada y permanecía incrustada sobre el metal; Arnold sonrío, al ver con claridad este detalle, sin poder evitarlo tocó con delicadeza la tapa del cofre, recorriendo con sus dedos joya que lo adornaba.

Era prácticamente imposible dejar los recuerdos a un lado...

* * *

—Oh vamos señor Thompson, hágame un pequeño descuento…— insistió una y otra vez, mientras observaba a un hombre de uno 40 años guardar de nuevo el preciado objeto.

Sí, ahí se encontraba Arnold, a sus 12 años, frente al dueño de una vieja joyería intentando negociar con él, convenciéndolo de que le diera un descuento en la adquisición del cofre de plata que había en la estantería.

—Ya le dije que no jovencito, el precio del cofre no es Negociable— insistió el adulto mientras miraba de forma inusual al joven con cabeza de balón.

—¡Por favor! — Suplico mientras lo miraba expectante — Juro que más adelante le pagaré el dinero que me haga falta…— continuaba intentando convencer al hombre, pero este parecía no ceder.

—Viejo, ya resígnate realmente parece que este anciano no te hará ningún descuento. Creo que mejor deberías de conseguir el dinero prestado…— le comentó al oído Gerald, quien al igual que Arnold miraba a aquel hombre de cabellos grisáceos y ojos negros penetrantes, que no les quitaba la mirada de encima.

—No, no puedo rendirme, estoy seguro de que el señor Thompson me hará el descuento, solo es cuestión de saber negociar— dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, mientras detallaba la joyería en búsqueda de algo que le pudiera ayudar, hasta que lo encontró.

—¡Muchacho, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que limpies bien los cristales?! — gritó molesto el hombre de mayor edad al ver como su asistente dejaba varios de los mostradores con algunos parches del jabón que usaba; el hombre molesto caminó al joven para continuar con el regaño.

Esta situación le dio a Arnold la pista para Negociar con aquel hombre que se negaba a hacerle un descuento por su compra.

—¡Tengo una idea! — dijo a Gerald muy animado, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el dueño de la joyería —¡Señor Thompson!— Exclamo una vez estuvo cerca de él —¿Sucede algo? — preguntó tomando por sorpresa al hombre.

—¡Por supuesto que ocurre algo! — gritó molesto mientras le quitaba de las manos el jabón y el pañuelo a su joven ayudante —Los chicos de hoy en día no saben lo que es trabajar de verdad— continuo narrando mientras observaba a Arnold — …todo les parece fácil y simple, por lo cual no se esfuerzan en ello— esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia el chico de cabellos castaños que continuaba con la cabeza agachada por el regaño.

—Entiendo a lo que se refiere— dijo con resignación Arnold logrando llamar la atención del hombre —pero esto no le sucedería si usted se atreviera a contratar mis servicios. Conmigo sus cristales relucirán como diamantes— dijo como seguro de sí mismo, como si estuviera haciéndole publicidad a un gran servicio de limpieza.

Gerald no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido pero a la vez dejo salir una pequeña carcajada que no fue notada por los presentes.

—Permítame enseñarle — dijo mientras tomaba de las manos del señor Thompson el pañuelo y el jabón; y posterior a ello caminó decidido hacia una de las vitrinas, la cual limpio insistentemente hasta dejarla reluciente, sin una sola mancha de jabón y sin ninguna pelusa del pañuelo.

El señor Thompson no pudo más que reír ante la eficacia con la que Arnold había limpiado la vitrina, que incluso en algunas ocasiones a él mismo se le dificultaba dejar intacta.

—Muy bien jovencito, tienes mi atención, ¿Qué quieres? — dijo con seriedad mirando fijamente a Arnold.

—Quiero que a cambio de limpiarle su negocio día a día, durante dos semanas, usted me deje en descuento el cofre que quiero y que adicional a ello le haga una inscripción en el interior— dijo firme mirando seriamente al hombre, quien por un rato comenzó a considerar la propuesta de Arnold.

—De acuerdo jovencito, pero en lugar de trabajar para mi durante una semana, deberás trabajar un mes completo— propuso el hombre, mientras extendía su mano a Arnold esperando que este diera un apretón de mano para cerrar el trato.

Esta vez fue él quien consideró la oferta… **¿** _ **un mes trabajando con aquel nombre que se veía completamente mandón?**_

—Trato hecho— dijo después de un par de minutos y sin más tomó la mano del hombre que estaba frente a él.

* * *

Con cuidado levanto la tapa del cofre, al hacerlo se concentró en los detalles internos de dicho objeto, para ser más precisos una inscripción que él mismo había pedido que reposara en la parte interna del cofre…

" _ **Cómo puedo no quererte, cuando ente discusiones dirigidas y las ausencias siempre dibujamos un 'te quiero' y un melancólico 'vuelve' y un insistente 'te esperaré'.**_

 _ **Helga, gracias por permanecer allí a mi lado. Te amo".**_

Una extraña sonrisa, sin que Arnold lo notara, se dibujó en su rostro una vez había leído aquella vieja inscripción que, en su momento, tanto esfuerzo le había costado escribir. Para Arnold todo esto le traía recuerdos bellos, muy bellos, pero más dolorosos.

Él estaba inmerso completamente en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente el cofre, mientras que su mente divagaba entre varios pensamientos y recuerdos.

—Hijo— llamo con delicadeza una mujer mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Arnold —hijo— volvió a llamar al ver que este no respondía a sus llamados; contrario a ello, permanecía dándole la espalda, al parecer concentrado en algo.

—¡Arnold!— dijo con un tono de voz más alto, mientras poco a poco se acercaba a él para ver que tanto era lo que le distraía —Vaya, aun conservas ese cofre…— dijo con sorpresa al ver el objeto que reposaba en las manos de Arnold.

…Estuvo a punto de dejar caer aquel delicado cofre, cuando fue sorprendido por la voz de alguien que logro sacarlo de lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. —¡Mamá! — Prácticamente grito sorprendido al notar la presencia y cercanía de Stella —¿Cuándo llegaste? — preguntó cerrando de forma inmediata el cofre y volviéndolo a poner en su lugar.

—No hace mucho tiempo, te estuve llamando desde la puerta, pero al ver que no respondías opté por entrar— respondió mientras observaba como Arnold de forma apresurada buscaba poner nuevamente el cofre en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

—Entiendo — dijo un poco más relajado al haber sacado de su vista aquel objeto —¿Necesitas algo, mamá? — preguntó de forma atenta.

—No, realmente no necesito nada. Solo venía a decirte que el desayuno está listo, tu papá y tus abuelos llevan un largo rato esperándote— dijo tranquila mientras volvía por donde había llegado —supongo que ya resolviste tus asuntos así que, caballero, lo espero lo más pronto posible en el comedor para que tomes tu desayuno.

—pero….—intentó mencionar que estaba comprometido para el desayuno, pero Stella lo interrumpió.

—Sin peros Jovencito, llevabas mucho tiempo fuera de casa, así que lo menos que merecemos tu padre, tus abuelos y yo, es que compartas algunas comidas con nosotros— dijo de forma imponente y finalmente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí — tienes dos minutos para bajar — dijo asomándose de nuevo por la puerta, para finalmente cerrarla tras el último anuncio.

.

.

.

Por otra parte, en el centro de la cuidad, se ve a Helga, quien viste un atuendo elegante compuesto por un vestido corte camisero de color azul rey que caía hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando ver las piernas sus piernas blancas, pero bien tonificadas, sus zapatos eran unas sandalias de tacón medio y color vino tinto que le hacían lucir elegante, pero al mismo tiempo relajada; finalmente, su cabello rubio iba suelto por completo.

En una de sus manos Helga llevaba una cartera que combinaba con sus zapatos y en la otra llevaba su móvil, mediante el cual permanecía en una llamada.

—Ya te dije que no Dylan, no puedo permitir que hagan eso, necesito que tú mismo seas quien promocione el libro. No, no puedo contratar a nadie para que se haga pasar por ti, tú rostro no es tan común— dijo molesta, usando un tono moderado de voz, mientras se detenía justo en la esquina de la calle esperando el cambio del semáforo.

—Con un demonio, Dylan, ¿Que parte de mi negación es tan difícil de entender? — reclamo molesta mientras se disponía a cruzar la calle —No, aunque pienses que es así, nunca me he aprovechado de nuestra amistad— dijo incomoda deteniéndose al otro lado de la calle —¡Que no, Dylan! …— estaba llegando a su límite — Dylan, cariño…— dijo seriamente cambiando el tono de voz — ¡vete al diablo! — dijo de la manera más decente que pudo y simplemente se limitó a cortar la llamada.

—¿De nuevo problemas?— pregunto repentinamente un hombre de estatura media que a primera vista lucia más bajo que Helga, debido a su mala postura. Aquel hombre vestía con un traje ejecutivo de color negro y con una corbata del mismo color que lo hacía lucir como si fuera un elegante ejecutivo.

Logró llamar la atención de Helga….

—Sí— dijo desanimada mientas observaba su móvil —… espera un segundo— anticipo el sonido de su celular y contesto la llamada —Dame de una maldita vez tu respuesta, Dylan— reclamó, seria, una vez el teléfono estuvo en su oreja.

—De acuerdo Helga, lo haré,—fue la respuesta que escuchó desde el otro la do de la línea —es divertido molestarte— continuo hablando, mientras que por su parte Helga rodaba los ojos como señal de aburrimiento.

—Está bien, entonces programaré tu entrevista en el programa de Oprah — intentó cambiar de tema, sabía que esa era la única manera de salir de ello — apenas tenga la fecha de tu entrevista te informo. Ten un feliz día, Dylan— dijo con la mayor amabilidad que le fue posible y antes de que su interlocutor pudiera responder, ella simplemente colgó.

Su atención dirigió por completo a aquel hombre de lentes, cabello castaño y piel pálida que con anterioridad había llamado su atención.

—Tiempo sin verte Brainy— dijo amablemente mientras mostraba una sonrisa amplia hacia su viejo amigo.

—Sí, tiempo sin verte Helga— respondió pese igualmente sonriente. Ambos continuaron con un corto trayecto en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio en el que trabajaba Helga.

—Veo que no pierdes tus viejos hábitos de aparecer en el momento y el lugar menos esperado— bromeo mientras le daba un leve puño en el hombro a su acompañante —¿Qué te trae por aquí? — no dudo en preguntar al ver que tal cual como ella lo hacia Brainy había continuado con su camino entrando puntualmente al mismo edificio que Helga.

—Tengo una junta con tu jefe— respondió serio mientras veía de reojo a su acompañante, que simplemente al escuchar sus palabras optó por seguir en silencio esperando que él terminara su explicación—Ya sabes cuestión de negocios entre empresas... — continuo mirando de reojo a Helga y finamente cerro los ojos relajado.

—No me digas que tu jefe… ¿aun busca su empresa se fusione con la nuestra? — Pregunto mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor —Sabes muy bien que Brad nunca se fusionara con ninguna otra empresa y que…— repentinamente fue interrumpida.

—…Sí y que planea seguir creciendo como una empresa independiente ….bla… bla.. bla— entró al ascensor junto a Helga —En realidad, más allá de un fusión, quiere que juntos trabajen en un proyecto que al parecer es prometedor— explicó sin entrar en detalles, lo cual empezó a generar varias dudas e interrogantes en Helga.

—¿Qué clase de proyecto es? —

—La información es confidencial—

—¡Oh Vamos Brainy! — dijo en un tono de voz suave esperando poder convencer a su amigo para que este le revelara la información que era de su interés.

—No, Helga. No, no y no— dijo reiterativamente mientras presionaba el botón del séptimo piso.

—Está bien, no insistiré. Lo más probable es que al final del día Brad me comente la situación— concluyó con tranquilidad y de igual manera presionó el botón del quinto piso, lugar en el que estaba su oficina.

A pesar de ser amiga de Brainy casi durante más de la mitad de su vida, Helga había aprendido a comprender al chico; con el paso del tiempo aunque fue más consciente de los sentimientos de este hacia ella, por lo cual para Helga fue importante hacerle saber que ella no sentía hacía él lo mismo. Así fue como tiempo de después de todo lo sucedido en San Lorenzo, fue ella quién dio inicio a la conversación, tal vez más importante de la vida de Brainy, en la cual por primera vez en toda su vida lo escucho a él y a todos esos sentimientos tan "fuertes" que se parecían a mucho a los que ella misma sentía hacia Arnold.

.

.

.

—Vaya— dijo con sorpresa la Helga de 12 años una vez escucho como Brainy le hablaba fluidamente sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella— Realmente lo lamento, Brainy, sabes perfectamente que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, pero te agradezco por sentir todas esas cosas por mí. Es un lindo gesto de tu parte…— por primera vez en su vida, después de todo lo sucedido con Arnold en San Lorenzo, que se sentía nerviosa y no sabía muy bien que decir; y no porque tuviera algún sentimiento especial pro Brainy, sino porque de alguna manera se sentía abrumada por los sentimientos de Brainy.

… _ **¿Así se abrumado se sentiría Arnold, cuando ella se confesó de manera apasionada en Empresas Futuro?**_ —Era esa una buena pregunta, tal vez algún día se la haría a su novio.

—Eh…. Helga— Vacilo un poco en hablar Brainy al ver a su compañera ex brabucona mirándolo fijamente —No te preocupes, tengo claro que tus sentimientos hacia Arnold son únicos e invaluables, de hecho me alegra que por fin puedas estar con él— confesó una vez la atención de Helga se dirigió nuevamente a él.

—¿Así de evidente fui?—

—Por supuesto que sí— dijo muy serio— de hecho para mí que siempre estuve observándote era muy evidente todo ello. Incluso creo que parte de esa pasión que manifestabas hacia Arnold fue la que hizo que me enamorara de ti—

—Emmm bueno, Brainy….—Nuevamente ese chico que usualmente permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo había logrado dejarla sin palabras.

—No te preocupes Helga. Está bien, sé que me vas a decir. Podemos ser simple y sencillamente amigos. Con que tú estés feliz para mi es suficiente— dijo con madurez dejando a Helga en silencio…Definitivamente Brainy era un chico enigmático, ella en su vida pensó que el fuera tan maduro, incluso al parecer un poco más maduro que su novio.

Fue así como después de esas palabras tan serias por parte de Brainy que este simplemente continúo siendo amigo de ella, incluso junto con Phoebe fue uno de los amigos que más la apoyo después de su ruptura con Arnold. Y tal vez fue el único que con claridad entendió que paso por la mente de Helga para querer simplemente terminar con su relación con Arnold.

.

.

.

Un pequeño timbre hizo que Helga volviera de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que había llegado al quinto piso. Diciendo un simple: "Nos vemos luego" y haciendo un gesto de despedida a Brainy, se dispuso a bajar del ascensor; estando fuera de este iba a continuar con su camino cuando escucho a Brainy decirle algo que simplemente la dejo sin palabras.

—Se trata del proyecto de la cultura de San Lorenzo, al parecer finalmente ha sido aprobado— dijo y Helga por un segundo se quedó estática en su lugar cuando iba a girar su cuerpo para pedir una explicación, vio una sonrisa "malvada" dibujada en el rostro de Brainy y luego de esto vio como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban dejando que Brainy fuera de su alcance —¡Realmente te odio Brainy! —Gritó molesta hacia el ascensor aun sabiendo que posiblemente sus palabras no iban a ser escuchadas por su interlocutor.

Sin decir más, al ver como muchos de sus subordinados la miraban como si estuviera loca, retomo su compostura y continuo con pasos firmes hacia su oficina, tenía muchas llamadas importantes que hacer…

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, me disculpo por la demora en subir el capítulo, realmente lo tenía listo desde hace poco más de una semana, pero por cuestiones relacionadas con lo laboral no pude sacar un tiempo preciso para subirlo y con el pasar de los días lo olvidé. Realmente lo lamento.**

 _ **Quiero agradecer a quienes se han dado el paso por aquí para leer la historia que les traigo, quedo atenta a cualquier comentario que tengan.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
